Here Comes a Song
"Here Comes A Song" is the 2nd Wiggles album and it was released on October 12th, 1992. Tracklist #We're All Friends A. Field 1.51 #Little Brown Ant A. Field 1.04 #I Knew A Cricket M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page 0.16 #Uncle Noah's Ark Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 2.26 #Dorothy's Birthday Party M. Cook 2.25 #Bert The Wombat M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page 0.11 #Here Comes A Bear A. Field/G. Page 1.22 #Henry The Octopus M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field 1.42 #Poesje Mauw Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt English translation G. Page 1.00 #I Love It When It Rains M. Cook 1.11 #Three Animals A. Field/G. Page 1.36 #Sing A Song Of Polly Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 1.05 #Come And Sail The Sea A. Field/G. Page 1.28 #A Pirate's Life M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page 0.21 #Bound For South Australia Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page 1.20 #The Gypsy Rover Trad. Arr. Cook/Fatt/Field/Page 2.10 #A Family Song A. Field 2.05 #Daniel And Molly A. Field 2.07 #I Look In The Mirror G. Page 1.43 #Fire Engines A. Field 0.43 #Dungley Wobble J. Fatt/A. Field 1.00 #Lechoo Yeladim Trad. Arr. Cook/Field/Page/Fatt 1.32 #Dancing Ride A. Field/G. Page 2.03 #Whenever I Hear This Music M. Cook/J. Fatt 1.11 #Tidy Up Song J. Fatt/G. Page 1:54 #Fly Through The Air A. Field/G. Page 1.02 #The Magic Kindy J. Fatt/A. Field 1.29 #Rainy Day M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt 0.17 #Glush Swish Mush Nump M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/J. Fatt 0.=21 #It's Been Raining All Day M. Cook/A. Field/G. Page/ J. Fatt 0:.17 #The Dreaming Song A. Field/J. Field 1:40 #The Lion And The Unicorn Trad. Arr. Cook / Field/Page/Fatt 1.47 #Mitten The Kitten (A. Field 0.59 Credits * Anthony Field: jaws harp, tin whistle, vocals, tambourine, bodhran, digeridoo, guitar and hand claps * Greg Page: lead vocals, guitar and hand claps * Jeff Fatt: accordian, piano, organ, xylophone, vocals, hand claps and "Jerome's" voice * Murray Cook: guitar, bass guitar, vocals and Chief Kabasa player * Produced by: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt. * Engineered by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page. * Mixed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Mastered by: Don Bartley at Studio 301, Sydney. * Illustrations by: Vered Lavner * Cover photography by: Belinda Mason * Artwork/Design by: Ben Evans & Holly Grounds * Lyrics printed by: kind permission of EMI Music 'Additional musicians:' * Jane Bezzina: backing vocals on "Little Brown Ant", "The Magic Kindy", "We're All Friends", "Come and Sail the Sea" and "Daniel and Molly" * Rosemary Richardson: backing vocals on "Henry the Octopus", "Dungley Wobble" and vocals on "The Family Song" * Peter Mackie: guitar on "The Gypsy Rover" * Xylophone supplied by: the Lusthaus Family. Trivia * This is the first Wiggles album to feature song lyrics listed in the booklet. * This was first and only Wiggles album to feature Cockroaches member Peter Mackie on Acoustic guitar on The Gypsy Rover. * This was the first album that Murray, Jeff and Greg were credited as producers, and would remain producers until 1997. *This was the first time The Wiggles appeared in their coloured skivvies. *Phillip Wilcher, who left shortly after the release of the band's first album from 1991, was supposed to stay as a behind-the-scenes writer for this album, but was apparently told by Anthony at a Neil Diamond concert that the album had been recorded while Phillip was away, and was not needed. *Many of the tracks were used in The Wiggles' first video, Wiggle Time!, and its remake. A majority of the album was re-released on the 2000 Wiggle Time! album (named after the video), and its American counterpart Let's Wiggle. * Dorothy's Birthday Party, Henry the Octopus and Whenever I Hear This Music were later re-recorded in 1998. * EMI Music published all of The Wiggles' songs on this album. * The front cover shows a hand-drawn version of Dorothy the Dinosaur. * The Wiggles had a deadline to record the album and they were at a recording studio in Cremorne, on Sydney's lower north shore. Gallery HereComesASong-BackCover.jpg|Back cover HereComesASong-Disc.jpg|Disc HereComesASong-Booklet.jpg|Back of booklet HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Promotion in Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy credits TheWiggles'AlbumAwards.jpg|"Here Comes A Song" album award TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|"Here Comes A Song" album award in 1998 HereComesASong-PowerhouseExhibit.jpg|"Here Comes a Song" at Powerhouse Exhibit HereComesaSongPoster.jpg|Poster at Hot Potatoes Studio Category:Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:1992 Category:1992 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums with uppercases for the songs